The Duelists in Bayville
by Forte the Dragon
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh/X-men Evolution crossover. This is a serious effort, but there's some humor. Yugi and his friends get transferred to Bayville. Will anything be the same?
1. Default Chapter

The Duelists in Bayville.  
  
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh/X-men Evolution crossover. After an accident at Kaiba Corp., Kaiba gets Yugi and his friends transferred to the United States to get them out of his hair, but when Mokuba sneaks along with them, even Kaiba's dragged into the mess that will turn Bayville, and the X-men's lives, completely upside-down......  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, X-Men Evolution, anything related to those two (Except some Yu-Gi-Oh cards, but not the copyrights to them.), or anything mentioned in here unless otherwise noted.  
  
This is a semi-serious fic actually. However, when you're mixing two different worlds, you usually get some loose ends that will only end in humor. Also, I haven't seen every episode of either show, so forgive mistakes, and kindly point them out so I can possibly fix it. Oh, and please watch your step, or Bakura might introduce you to his pet Man-Eater Bug..........anyway, I'm setting this to pre-Battle City in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, and Pre-Apocalypse in the X-men World. I've added a few things, and changed others, but I'm leaving most things the same. Here are a couple things I'm unsure of though........  
  
Is Pegasus still alive after the Duelist Kingdom incident, and does he still have the Millennium Eye? What is Rogue's real name? What happened to the spirit in the Millennium Ring? I think it's still around, but I got that from Yu-Gi-Oh World Wide Edition. If either Japan or the U.S.A. is ever going to be the same again.....(Smirks.) What's Yugi's grandfather's name?  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
It all began when Mokuba invited Yugi and his friends over to Kaiba Corp. Since Kaiba was busy a lot of the time, Mokuba usually lived in the living quarters of the building. Kaiba said he was working so hard because of a back up of paperwork that happened during the Duelist Kingdom Incident, but at least one of the duelists figured Kaiba was working so much to avoid them.  
  
"Hey Yug, want to be Kaiba's going to have us kicked out?" Joey whispered to Yugi.  
  
"Oh come on, Mokuba said it'd be a pleasant surprise to Kaiba." Yugi replied.  
  
"He said that last time." Tristan added.  
  
They ALL remembered that, except for apparently Mokuba. Kaiba was testing a new toy of his, a duelist gauntlet that had it's own VR equipment for duels. Neither Bakura nor Yugi decided to mentioned that their Millenniums items could make the monsters real, plus Yugi was still trying to get better control of that. Joey had asked why Kaiba was working on another duelist device. Kaiba had replied it was because of a comment Pegasus had about the last one. When Joey asked what Pegasus said, Kaiba got mad and literally threw him out.  
  
"Oh come on guys, Mokuba wouldn't invite us if his brother was in a bad mood, would he?" Tea asked.  
  
"He did last time," Bakura noted, "Though that time Mokuba didn't check first."  
  
Tea glared at Bakura, who cowered from the glare for a few seconds before a diabolical look came over him. Then Bakura glared right back with at least a hundred times the anger in his glare.  
  
"Oh-no. I thought you were gone after my other self had you sent to the graveyard in our duel." Yugi moaned.  
  
Yami Bakura, the spirit in Bakura's Millennium Ring who occasionally took over, smirked.  
  
"Honestly, I took us to that part of the Shadow Realm, didn't I? You'd think I'd have a way out."  
  
Tea sweatdropped.  
  
"That WASN'T a dream!?!"  
  
"Mind your own business Tea!"  
  
Then Y. Bakura received a VERY hard blow to the back of the head, which made him face-fault a-la anime style. (Yu-Gi-Oh IS an anime, and don't forget it.)  
  
"Care to leave my friends alone Bakura?"  
  
Yugi's other self Yami Yugi, the spirit in his Millennium Puzzle, had taken over, and gave Y. Bakura a sound reminder of who was present. Y. Bakura rubbed the back of his head, and got up.  
  
"If your Millennium Puzzle didn't protect you, I'd banish your soul to the Shadow Realm and take the Puzzle."  
  
"Bakura, remember where we are?"  
  
Y. Bakura sweatdropped.  
  
"........*Gulp* Oh, right. We're at Kaiba's company......"  
  
Tea blinked, and then giggled.  
  
"So you fear Kaiba too?"  
  
"Watch it girlie, or I'll feed you to my pet Man-Eater Bug........."  
  
Y. Yugi and Tea sweatdropped.  
  
"Your WHAT!?!"  
  
"Bakura, you had better not use your Millennium Ring here, or.........JOEY! TRISTAN! STOP!"  
  
Joey and Tristan, having become bored while waiting in the lobby, had taken a vase and started using it as a football.  
  
"HEY! MY BIG BROTHER'S GOING TO BE MAD!"  
  
"Mad about what?"  
  
Kaiba had chosen that exact moment to come through the doors, and unwittingly into the path of the vase. Everyone cringed as the vase smashed into Kaiba's head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Uh........whoops." Joey said under his breath.  
  
"Whoops is right, you K.O.'ed Kaiba!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"'I' KO'ED!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU THREW IT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU DID!"  
  
"YOU DID!!"  
  
"YOU DID!!!"  
  
"YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU WERE BOTH ACTING IMMATURE!!!!!!!!!!!" Y. Yugi shouted.  
  
"YEAH!" Tea added.  
  
Meanwhile, Y. Bakura was rolling on the floor laugh.  
  
"I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING THIS ENTERTAINING SINCE I SCARED WEEVIL UNDERWOOD WITH A MAN-EATER BUG AND REX RAPTOR WITH A TWO-HEADED KING REX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
Y. Bakura was still laughing, so Mokuba kicked him. Y. Bakura then had a weird look on his face, which is understandable considering where he was kicked.........  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE........."  
  
"Little WHAT Bakura?"  
  
Y. Bakura froze, and sweatdropped. Then he looked behind him to see a VERY angry Kaiba.  
  
"*Gulp* Er..........eeeeeeeep."  
  
Y. Yugi and Tea then dragged Tristan and Joey over to Kaiba.  
  
"Don't you two have something to say?"  
  
"Yes, HE DID IT!" Joey and Tristan said in tandem, each pointing at the other.  
  
Y. Yugi sighed, and rested his head on his hand. Tea glared at the two.  
  
"Ulp! Sorry Kaiba!" The two said in tandem.  
  
"You're a little late for that........"  
  
Kaiba then stomped off.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Y. Yugi wondered..........  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"WE'RE BEING WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Joey, Bakura, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan said at the same time, each at their homes.  
  
Then we focus on one person's scenario, Yugi's.  
  
"This letter says that we're being transferred to the United States due to 'undisclosed reasons'." Yugi's grandfather said.  
  
"Can I see that letter?"  
  
Yugi was handed the letter, and he read it.  
  
"Signed......KAIBA OWNS THIS COMPANY!"  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Bakura was pulling luggage on a dolly towards his flight gate at the airport, a little angry.  
  
"I can't believe Kaiba would do something like this."  
  
Then Y. Bakura took over.  
  
"What do you expect from him?"  
  
Thus started a conversation between Bakura and Y. Bakura, which to others looked like he was talking to himself.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on, he's got power, and has influence."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Plus he hates you and me."  
  
"He'd just hate you if he knew we're two different people technically."  
  
"Do we LOOK like two people?"  
  
"I hate having my body as a time share for a few thousand year old tomb-robber."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"Well, I...."  
  
Bakura had then run into someone.  
  
"Ow. Sorry......Joey? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What's it look like? Kaiba got my family transferred to the United States!"  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Ya mean he did it to you too?"  
  
"Looks like it's three of us."  
  
Tristan then walked up carrying a few suitcases.  
  
"Man, I guess Kaiba has it in for us."  
  
"What did I ever do to him?"  
  
Tea then drove up with an airport luggage cart with her family's luggage on it.  
  
"Looks like the four of us aren't going to be lonely."  
  
"Five of us."  
  
Yugi and his grandfather then walked up with suitcases and duffel bags.  
  
"I take it Kaiba was upset the other day." Bakura noted.  
  
"YA THINK!?!?!?!" Joey shouted.  
  
"So where are you all heading? I'm going to..." Tristan started.  
  
"Bayville. Huh?" They all said.  
  
"Kaiba has us all going to the same place." Tea thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah, well my big brother didn't have to do that."  
  
They turned to see Mokuba with a suitcase.  
  
"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I heard my brother arranging your transfer, and decided to run away and follow you to teach him a lesson."  
  
"One question. Who's gonna take care of ya?" Joey asked.  
  
Mokuba sweatdropped.  
  
"Um.......I couldn't ask one of the bodyguards, because they'd tell my brother, so I was kind of hoping........"  
  
"You know you're brother's going to be worried." Tea told him.  
  
"That's the idea, I'm going to make him so worried he'll transfer you back to get me back."  
  
"All right all ready, I'LL watch over him. Just don't sneak any of my peanuts away on the plane." Said Joey.  
  
"Um....." Yugi started.  
  
"What?" Everyone else asked.  
  
Yugi then took out a Japanese/English Dictionary out.  
  
"Did everyone else get one of these?"  
  
Then all but Yugi and his grandfather sweatdropped...........  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Morning was rising in Bayville while Mystique was talking with Destiny.  
  
"Is Rouge all right?"  
  
"She will recover. However, I see something very strange."  
  
"Is it connected with this 'Apocalypse' you foresaw?"  
  
"No, but this.......no, THESE forces have been around for just as long, if not a longer time, and they will have a great impact on everything they become involved with."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I cannot clearly see what is in store, but I can see a mark that will reveal who wields these great powers that can shape the destiny of the entire world...."  
  
Destiny then picked up a pencil, and while still looking at what was to come, she half consciously, half subconsciously drew a symbol onto paper. Mystique looked at the symbol when she finished. She was seeing the symbol that marks all Millennium Items........  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
Okay, give me a break, I'm trying my best. 


	2. What was THAT about?

Thanks for the review Soul Eater. Anyway, I think I'll stick to Grandpa for Yugi's grandfather. However, I now have another question. What happened to Joey's sister Serenity?  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kurt was tempted to use his teleportation power to avoid being late for class, but he remembered the teachers forbid the use of mutant powers on campus. He sighed while running for his class. While he was running for his class, he passed the room we then shift view to.....  
  
"Class, I know this is the first day of the school year, but I won't tolerate tardiness."  
  
The teacher was chewing out a couple of students that were late. Scott sighed, but figured at least it wasn't one of his friends, known to some as the X-men.  
  
"Anyway, you may have noticed a few more desks present then students. There's a reason. We have new students from Japan this year."  
  
"Who-hoo. New kids to pick on...."  
  
Scott and a few others looked at Lance, then rolled their eyes.  
  
"First on the list is.....Ryo Bakura."  
  
Scott heard some of the kids talking as a teen with a white mullet, a white shirt, and blue jeans came in.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."  
  
"OOOOHHH! A Wussie-boy! This'll be fun!"  
  
"LANCE! BEHAVE! Ryo....."  
  
"Everyone calls me Bakura."  
  
"Er, okay then, Bakura, I'm sorry to say you're seated behind Lance."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
Bakura walked to his desk, and sat down. Lance was still snickering when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He looked back to Bakura while the other students were facing ahead, and looked eye-to-eye with Yami Bakura.  
  
"Wussie-boy is it? Wait until I get YOU after school...." Y. Bakura said to Lance while giving him a death glare.  
  
Lance turned pale, and quickly broke into a cold sweat.  
  
"Uh, Mrs. Anderson? Can I go to the bathroom?" Lance asked, panicking.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"YEAUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lance ran like hell was chasing him, screaming for his life.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Rogue wondered.  
  
"I have no idea......" Bakura commented, now back to normal.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the classroom, Yugi and Joey were talking.  
  
"I wonder what THAT was about?" Joey said in Japanese.  
  
"I think he must have gotten on the evil Bakura's bad side." Yugi told him in English.  
  
"Hey! How'd you study that dictionary so fast?"  
  
"I didn't, but Bakura found out how to use the Millennium Items to learn the customs and traditions native to our local."  
  
"Oh.....Uh, can you do me?"  
  
"Sorry, but no."  
  
"Next on the list is Joey Wheeler."  
  
Joey went in, nervous, and took out a Japanese/English dictionary, and used it to help.  
  
"Hi...nice to....meet.....you..." He read out of the book.  
  
"With a name like Joey Wheeler, how come he needs a translation guide?" one student asked.  
  
"His parents are American, but he was born and raised in Japan." Yugi said while poking his head into the classroom.  
  
"Well, anyway, last in this class is Yugi Muto."  
  
Then numerous students were shocked.  
  
"WHA!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"NOW I know you guys! You were in the Duelist Kingdom tournament Maximillion Pegasus held, and Yugi won!"  
  
"World wide celebrities in OUR school! WOW!"  
  
"Something tells me this would be a good time to run..." Joey said in Japanese.  
  
"You read my mind Joey!" Yugi and Bakura said in tandem as they started running from rabid fans.  
  
In the classroom, few were left, mostly some members of the X-men, with a few other students.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Scott wondered.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Kurt, you're late! Take your seat. Anyway, you missed the introduction of two Japanese students here."  
  
"Really? Who?" Kurt asked in his ever-present German accent.  
  
"Tristan, Tea, stand please."  
  
Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardener then stood up.  
  
"My name is Tristan Taylor." He said in English, though it was a little choppy.  
  
".....Um, Vhat's vith the hair?"  
  
Tristan then face-faulted.  
  
"I GET NO RESPECT!"  
  
"And I'm Tea Gardener." She said with near-flawless English.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Come on! What'da want for the Mirror Force?"  
  
"And Raigeki destroys your monsters, and I attack. You lose."  
  
Both the X-Men and the Duelists from Japan sweatdropped at the boom in Duel Monsters activity in less than three hours. Everyone in the lunchroom not eating was doing SOMETHING related to it.  
  
"What the heck?" Joey stated, now in somewhat mediocre but functional English.  
  
"It seems our presence sparked a greater interest in Duel Monsters here." Bakura theorized.  
  
Then the other four duelists watched as Bakura singled out a certain student, and gained a diabolical aura about him.  
  
"There's the pathetic urchin that DARED call me a 'Wussie-boy'." Y. Bakura said as he smirked.  
  
"Bakura, don't!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"I know just the monster to use too......."  
  
At that moment, Lance had gotten a hamburger from the cafeteria ladies.  
  
"Man, that one kid freaked me out. Oh well, I'll deal with him after school."  
  
Then he noticed his hamburger seemed to jump a bit.  
  
"Did my hamburger just....."  
  
Then the hamburger jumped up and snapped at him.  
  
"AUGH! MY HAMBURGER'S TRYING TO EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lance then ran out of the room screaming with the hamburger bouncing after him. Y. Bakura was snickering while at another table......  
  
"Jean, stop it." Rogue told her.  
  
"I swear I'm not doing it!"  
  
"Then vhy is the hamburger chasing Lance?" Kurt asked.  
  
Y. Bakura laughed.  
  
"I think it fitting I created the Hungry Burger to torment him."  
  
Then Bakura lost the aura of evil, and the Hungry Burger chasing Lance went limp, returning to a normal hamburger.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Your evil side made a student's hamburger put him on the menu......." Tristan told him.  
  
"I'd better be careful then."  
  
Then both the X-men and the duelists saw a giant student walk over to the hamburger.  
  
"Are you going to eat this Lance?"  
  
"He wouldn't...." Joey started.  
  
"Blob wouldn't eat food off, the floor, vould he?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Sit on it for all I care, it tried to eat my nose."  
  
"...I think you lost it Lance." Blob said as he picked up the burger off the floor and ate it.  
  
"GROSS!" Half the X-men and duelists said.  
  
"EWW!!!!" The other half said.  
  
"SICK!" "DISGUSTING!" "I'm going to hurl!"  
  
Needless to say, the entire cafeteria was disgusted.....  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
"Has anyone seen Joey, Yugi, or Bakura?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Not since lunch."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Hey! They're hiding under their desk!"  
  
Bakura, Yugi, and Joey each went pale and sweatdropped as numerous students once again were swarming them like locusts.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!"  
  
"Knock it off ALL of you!"  
  
All the students returned to their seats, but...  
  
"I got part of his shirt!"  
  
"Well I got a lock of Joey's hair!"  
  
"Lucky me you can't tell I'm missing it." Joey commented.  
  
"Well I got Yugi's shoe!"  
  
Yugi looked down and saw one shoe, and one sock. He turned to the person with his shoe.  
  
"Excuse me, but I can't walk around school missing a shoe."  
  
".....Whoops."  
  
Yugi's shoe was returned, and he put it back on.  
  
"Who knew school in America would be so hectic?" Bakura said while surveying the damage of his shirt.  
  
"I get the feeling Kaiba did." Joey replied while checking his pockets.  
  
Joey stopped, and sighed.  
  
"Okay, who took my comb?"  
  
"That's enough. Students, kindly return what you took, or I'll report all of you to the principal."  
  
They quickly returned all of the items, though most of them would be worthless to the owners now.  
  
"Er, you can keep the hair."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Then Joey saw the students with scissors.  
  
"AUGH! THEY'LL MAKE ME BALD!"  
  
Joey took off like a shot, with students chasing after him.  
  
"This is ridiculous! Can't any of you students behave!?!"  
  
"If we're lucky, they won't be as lively about this tomorrow." Said Bakura.  
  
Then unnoticed by all but Yugi, Yami Bakura took over briefly.  
  
"But just in case....." the evil spirit said under his breath.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The school day ended, and everyone was intent on going home, and that didn't exclude the duelists......  
  
"Man, I'm glad that's over with!" Joey said loudly.  
  
"Well, it could have been worse you know." Tea told him.  
  
"We were bombarded with rabid fans all day, how about you?" Bakura said to Tea.  
  
"I just had a nice quiet school day in America."  
  
"Me too, but we aren't recognized around the world as famous duelists." Tristan added.  
  
"This was my favorite shirt...." Bakura complained as he motioned to his shirt, which looked like moths got to it.  
  
"One went so far as to take one of my shoes! At least they didn't try to take our Millennium Items though." Yugi mentioned.  
  
"If THAT happened, it could be trouble...."  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away, the X-men were leaving the school as well.  
  
"I still don't understand what happened in the lunchroom.......weird." Scott said to himself.  
  
"Maybe it was another teenager with developing powers." Jean suggested.  
  
"Actually, I noticed one kid laughing while that was happening." Kitty mentioned.  
  
"Really? Who?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I think he was one of the foreign students......THAT'S HIM!" Kitty yelped while pointing to Bakura.  
  
At that moment though, Lance was ticked off, and stomping over to Bakura. He grabbed his shoulder, and spun the duelist around to face him.  
  
"I don't know how you did it, but I know you had something to do with that hamburger earlier."  
  
"That wasn't me actually."  
  
"....hey, you sound different."  
  
"That's because you're referring to the spirit that resides in my Millennium Ring. I'd have let the insults slide, but he's very vengeful."  
  
"Uh-huh, right," Lance said sarcastically, "Then how about I shake him up in there?"  
  
Lance concentrated his abilities, and caused a strong earthquake to shake the entire area. The X-men were about to stop him, when Bakura's evil side came out.  
  
"My Vessel tried to warn you, but apparently you're too dense. And if you think this scares me, you're wrong."  
  
Lance was confused until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to stare face-to-skull with a skeleton wielding a large sword.  
  
"AUGH! I'M OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!"  
  
The X-men swore Lance was running faster than Pietro, a.k.a. Quicksilver. Then they saw why. Yami Bakura was laughing again, and the short kid with the tall hair seemed different as well.  
  
"HA-HA-HA-HA! A meager 13th Grave scared him off."  
  
"Bakura, you had better stop using the Millennium Ring while you're here. You'll cause a panic." Yami Yugi told him.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Then Y. Bakura felt a tap, turned, and was knocked out by a punch from a Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
"That should keep him out of trouble for a little while."  
  
Tristan and Joey each took an end of Bakura, and carried him while they left, leaving confused X-men, and some now traumatized students behind.....  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well, the mayhem's just started, and I promise a REAL storyline will come, so sit back, and watch the melee. 


	3. Out of the frying pan

Well, it seems people like the fic. Thanks for the info, and I was asking Rogue's name because I was curious, it's not needed. Anyway, I'll stick to Solomon for Yugi's grandfather's name, thought almost everyone will call him "Gramps" or "Grandpa". Oh, and I know Tabitha's changed sides at least once, but how many times and who she was with after Destiny foresaw Apocalypse, I have no idea, so give me a break if I got it wrong.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Yugi, why don't you just take the Millennium Ring so Bakura can lose that dark side?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's permanently part of him now Joey. Besides, his dark side might be desperate enough to gouge out his left eye and replace it with the Millennium Eye he keeps somewhere."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
Yami Yugi, Joey, and the others were still carrying an unconscious Bakura back home. They couldn't tell which Bakura was in control though, so they didn't want to risk it being Yami Bakura that wakes up. Y. Yugi was staying ready...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kaiba tapped his pen on the desk, thinking about why a couple of his prototype duelist gauntlets were missing.  
  
'Security reported no unauthorized people entering or leaving, so what happened?'  
  
"Sir! Mokuba's gone!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"He was seen at the airport."  
  
"ERGH! GET MY JET READY NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
"MUTANT BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This wasn't an unusual happening at the Institute. Whenever all the kids decided to play a little baseball, it almost always ended up with them using their powers. Tabitha smirked as she wound up for the pitch, and threw the ball with a little something extra. Beast knew this was coming, and ducked down as Bobby hit the ball, blowing him twenty feet back, turned the bat into ash, and left a crater where home plate was.  
  
"Could we refrain from pyrotechnics please?" Beast asked.  
  
Not everyone participated this time, and Scott, Jean, and Xavier were talking about......  
  
"So you think that those two students from Japan could be like us?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's highly unusual for two people to share similar abilities and not be related, but still know each other."  
  
"So it's magic?" Jean asked.  
  
"I don't know about that either. We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Well, Bakura's going to be all right I think, though he is going to show a bruise for awhile." Yugi told Tea.  
  
"At least he's not destroying the city.....JOEY! TURN THAT DOWN!"  
  
"I LIKE THIS MOVIE!"  
  
Yugi and Tea sighed. Joey had found American movies he liked. The U.S. censors were more strict than back in Japan, but he still liked the films.  
  
"Anyone want to watch "The Matrix" with me?" he asked for the seventh time.  
  
"NO!" they all shouted.  
  
"..Fine...."  
  
"Doesn't Joey have a home here?" Tristan asked.  
  
"All our parents are going job searching except for my grandpa. He found a job at a card shop." Yugi told them.  
  
"Knowing my father, he's using what little U.S. money he has to get drunk." Joey complained.  
  
"Guys, can you help me a second?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"What is it?" Yugi replied.  
  
"I borrowed a couple of my big brother's dueling glove things, and I don't know how to turn them on."  
  
They then saw the duelist gauntlets Kaiba had been working on for a project of his.  
  
"Oh crap! Kaiba's going to be ticked!" Joey yelped.  
  
"..Hey! Mokuba, can I see those?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll see if I can work them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mokuba gave Yugi the gloves, and left.  
  
"Mokuba just gave me a way to explain away the monsters that showed up at the school." Yugi explained to the others.  
  
"Ow! Why does my face hurt?" Bakura asked as he walked into the room.  
  
They all looked at him and sweatdropped. Except for a few lines of his face, it was all one big bruise.  
  
"Bakura, look in the mirror, take Tylenol, and keep your evil side from killing us afterward........." Tea told him.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"I'll kill them when I get there! How DARE they steal my prototypes and kidnap my brother!?!?! THEY'RE DEAD!"  
  
"Sir, we're landing at Bayville Airport within the hour. It'd be sooner, but we're requesting permission to land."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
"MY FACE! IT LOOKS LIKE A PLUM!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Bakura, it was the only way to stop your evil side." Yami Yugi told him.  
  
".....ERGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY VESSEL'S FACE!?!?!?!?! IT'LL BE WEEKS BEFORE IT'S NORMAL AGAIN ON IT'S OWN!"  
  
"Oh crap! His evil side's awake!"  
  
Y. Bakura sighed, and conjured a Mystical Elf, which then proceeded to heal him.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Then he dispelled the elf, and looked in the mirror.  
  
"That's better, I don't want to look like hell when I catch that brat from earlier."  
  
Y. Yugi grabbed Y. Bakura's shoulder as he turned to leave.  
  
"You caused panic at the school today."  
  
"This concerns me WHY?"  
  
".....Let me put this another way, unless you want publicity around your Millennium Ring and possibly thousands of people after it, you'll help me by using this duelist gauntlet to help explain away what happened earlier." Y. Yugi said as he handed Y. Bakura one of the gauntlets.  
  
"What makes you think he'll listen?" Joey asked.  
  
"....The fact that I'm not about to be pestered by the masses. GIMME THAT!" Y. Bakura said as he virtually ripped the glove out of Y. Yugi's hand.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Okay, exactly WHY are you making signs?" Y. Bakura and Joey asked.  
  
"Just in case Kaiba gets mad about us having his prototype gauntlets." Y. Yugi explained.  
  
Y. Bakura blinked.  
  
"I don't get it." Joey said, cutting Yami Bakura off from saying the same thing.  
  
"If we pretend to be with Kaiba's company, and displaying a future product, it might explain away the monsters at the school, and keep Kaiba from having us arrested at the same time." Yami Yugi explained to them.  
  
"Don't bother. Because of his brat brother, he's probably on his way right now to accuse us of kidnapping him and stealing the gauntlets. Face it, we're in deep trouble no matter what we do." Y. Bakura said pessimistically.  
  
"It's worth a try." Joey replied.  
  
"Right."  
  
Y. Yugi finished the sign. It read "Public Display of future Industrial Illusions products to be held at the skateboarding park on 7th and South River Road at 4 p.m. Friday."  
  
"Yugi, that's tomorrow." Y. Bakura cut in.  
  
"I know, but this makes it looks official."  
  
"Why not noon?" Joey asked.  
  
"WE HAVE SCHOOL THEN!" Y. Bakura and Y. Yugi shouted.  
  
"Geez, I get it."  
  
"Now let's hang up the signs all over!"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Man, I wish Evan was here. He loves skating." Kurt said.  
  
"I know, but we haven't seen him since the Power Eight incident." Scott responded.  
  
"Well, I...Huh?"  
  
Scott and Kurt then saw the sign Joey had taped to a wall earlier.  
  
"Industrial Illusions? Who are they?"  
  
"I don't know Kurt."  
  
Then they saw others look at the sign, and gasp.  
  
"WOW! FIRST THE FAMOUS DUELISTS AT OUR SCHOOL, AND NOW THE COMPANY THAT MADE THE VR TECHNOLOGY FOR DUEL MONSTERS IS GOING TO VISIT 'OUR' TOWN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I guess that explains the monsters earlier. I bet Kaiba had them test the new dueling stuff for bugs. I hear he's really strict about details."  
  
"Do you think Kaiba's going to come!?!?!?!"  
  
"Who knows? I heard from a reliable source he's planning to host his own Duel Monsters tournament soon."  
  
"Really!?! WOW!"  
  
Scott and Kurt had absolutely NO idea what just happened. Then they saw a brown haired, blue-eyed guy their age dress in blue pants, a blue coat, and a black shirt look at the sign.  
  
".....I didn't schedule a public display of anything here....ERGH!!!!!!! THIS MUST BE A PLAN THOSE FOOLS HAVE!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!! 4 tomorrow eh? Well then, maybe I'll rework my schedule to see the look on Yugi's face when I show up."  
  
Then he walked off, and the two mutants were even more confused than before...  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
The school day went by much like yesterday, except none of the students swarmed around the duelists. They'd save it for the skate park.....  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
"This is it guys. Our chance to undo the damage we did using our Millennium Items." Y. Yugi told the others, which didn't include Mokuba. He was busy checking the gauntlets.  
  
"Yugi, I want to rest." Bakura told him.  
  
"Then I'll duel ya Yug," Joey spoke up, " It's just a duel with the gauntlets to show off, right? We just duel a little to cover for yesterday, maybe score Kaiba some points with the American duelists, and hopefully keep Kaiba from wringing our necks."  
  
In the crowd, some of the X-men were watching the stage.  
  
"Maybe we'll see something to convince us to join in on the Duel Monsters craze." Bobby told Rogue.  
  
"I doubt it." She said back to him.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, that was a real monster that scared me. I could practically feel the sword on my neck!" Lance was telling the other members of the Brotherhood.  
  
"You're just a fraidy-cat." Pietro told him.  
  
Y. Yugi and Joey were about to go out when a certain person came backstage in their outfit they'd be known to wear at 'Battle City'..  
  
"KAIBA!!!!!!!!"  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
I'd LOVE to see how this turns out. 


	4. The Duel of the Champions part 1

I am REALLY sorry for the long time between real updates. I've been busy, but I finally have time to update again.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Well, well, well........I never thought I'd see my rival turn to kidnaping and corporate sabotage." Kaiba mused.  
  
"Kaiba, let me explain......."  
  
"Forget it Yugi Mutou, I don't want to hear your lies."  
  
"Big Brother! They didn't kidnap me, I left because this is TOO much. Why did you send our friends away!?!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
This took Kaiba by surprise. Mokuba was usually TOO loyal to his big brother. This was a switch, but he wasn't going to let Yugi off the hook.......well, not make it obvious anyway. He'd rather not have his brother mad at him forever. Then again, he didn't want to actually let Yugi go unpunished somehow. He DID come all this way. He wasn't going to have it be a waste........  
  
"All right then Yugi. I just changed my deck, using a mix of Duel Monsters cards from America and Japan. If you can beat me in a duel in front of all those people, I'll drop the charges, and arrange for passage back to your homes in a few months......."  
  
"A FEW MONTHS!?!?!?!?!" Joey yelped.  
  
"I want the vacation from you idiots," Kaiba quipped, "And if I win, you're facing the charges, and getting your own ways back to Japan later, depending on the sentence and verdict."  
  
".......Kaiba, you know we didn't kidnap Mokuba."  
  
"Maybe, but you DID steal those Dueling gloves I was working on....."  
  
"Actually, I took those because I thought they could use field testing." Mokuba said, a half-truth.  
  
"..........Doesn't matter."  
  
"Fine, I accept your challenge Kaiba."  
  
"Hold on Yugi, either way he's getting free publicity from this." Yami Bakura brought up.  
  
"True, but I don't have a choice. You and all of my friends are counting on me, or we will all end up imprisoned........" Yami Yugi answered as he stepped onto the stage.  
  
".......What is Yugi doing?" Kaiba questioned.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Hey, that's one of the new kids from our class, but he........seems different." Scott pointed out.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Yami Yugi's confident voice said on the speakers, "Welcome to the U.S. tour of Kaiba Corp. Duelist Innovations! You're all familiar with the Duel Disks and Duelist Platforms I'm sure."  
  
"Yes." Was the collective response.  
  
"Well, Kaiba Corp. is currently working on the wave of dueling, Duelist Gauntlets!"  
  
"............For a pathetic person that preaches about "the heart of the cards", he throws a hell of a sales pitch...........I'm officially renaming these Duelist Gauntlets........" Kaiba said to himself as he prepared his deck.  
  
"Will all the visitors please take your seats on the stands? We have a surprise for you. A duel between two of the champions of Japan, and we will need the ground for the duel."  
  
They got on the stands, with rumors abuzz in the crowd.  
  
"Vhy do they need the ground?" Kurt wondered.  
  
Yami Yugi then put on a wireless headset microphone he borrowed from the skate park, and proceeded to the ground. Kaiba hung back for a moment.  
  
"Who built those stands anyway?" he asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"We all did Kaiba, just so we could make it up to ya for the Duel Gloves thingies being hi-jacked!" Joey answered.  
  
Kaiba remained silent, and went down onto the ground.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the vierd guy that was shouting yesterday?" Kurt asked, pointing to Kaiba.  
  
"......I think you're right." Scott agreed.  
  
"Here." Yami Yugi said as he handed Kaiba another headset.  
  
"........."  
  
Kaiba put the headset on.  
  
"All right now, prepare to see just why the Duelist Gauntlets are going to really make an impression on the Duelist world." Kaiba said.  
  
Kaiba held out his right arm, the one with the gauntlet on it, and four machines flew out and to four corners. Yami Yugi mimicked Kaiba, and his gauntlet did the same.  
  
"All right, call it!"  
  
Kaiba and Yami looked to the side. Tea was standing there dressed in a referee's shirt, with a coin in her hand. Yami and Kaiba sweatdropped.  
  
"........Tea, what are you doing in that get-up?" Kaiba asked, heard by the entire crowd due to the headset.  
  
"Do you MIND!?!?!" Tea replied.  
  
"Kaiba, it's your call." Yami told him.  
  
"Fine then, tails."  
  
Tea flipped the coin, and called it out.  
  
"It's Tails. Kaiba decides the turn order!"  
  
"I will go first then."  
  
Yami and Kaiba draw five cards, and the number 8000 pops up over Yugi and Kaiba's heads.  
  
"8000?" Yami wondered.  
  
"It ties in with a tournament I'm planning......." Kaiba answered as he drew for his turn, "The rules are going to change the way Duel Monsters is played, but for now, there are few changes from Duelist Kingdom. Now, I will set two cards."  
  
Two cards appear face-down on the field.  
  
"And I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!"  
  
La Jinn appears on the field. It's attack and defense values pop up, reading 1800/1000.  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Yami drew a card.  
  
"I set three cards, and summon Summoned Skull!"  
  
The Duelist Gauntlet whines.  
"What!?!"  
  
"I forgot to mention, I programmed the Gauntlets with the tournament rules. To summon monsters with star levels above 4, you need to tribute an existing monster on your side of the field. If it has 7 or more stars, you need to tribute two monsters, and if it has 9 or more, you need to tribute three." Kaiba told him.  
  
Yami sweatdropped, and reassessed his hand.  
  
'This means I need to change my entire game plan.' Yugi thought.  
  
'Wait, Kaiba said an EXISTING monster on your side of the field......' Yami noted.  
  
'And only one normal summon per turn.........' Yugi was thinking in tandem with his other self.  
  
"Very well then, I set this monster face-down in defense mode. I end my turn."  
  
Kaiba drew a card. He smirked.  
  
"I summon Saggi the Dark Clown, and activate the Crush Card Virus."  
  
"OH-NO!"  
  
The crowd watched as Saggi burst into virus matter that flooded into Yugi's deck, hand, and field. Yugi's face-down monster was turned face-up, revealing the Mystical Elf.  
  
"Grrrr..... I can't destroy your defense just yet Yugi.......but I WILL win......"  
  
Then the Duelist Gauntlet took the monsters with attack values over 1500 from Yugi's hand and put them into the graveyard.  
  
"I end my turn Yugi......"  
  
Yami drew a card, and sighed in relief.  
  
"You forget, Kaiba, that cards I Special Summon from the graveyard are NOT counted in the Crush Card Virus effect. I play Graceful Charity!"  
  
Kaiba was surprised.  
  
'Ergh, damn. He's acquired new cards too....' he thought.  
  
"I draw three cards, and discard Summoned Skull, and Beaver Warrior as Graceful Charity's effect requires. Now, I play MONSTER REBORN!!!!"  
  
Summoned Skull appears on the field, and his values are 2500/1200.  
"Ergh, damn!" Kaiba muttered.  
  
"And for my normal summon this turn, I set this face-down. Now, I attack La Jinn with Summoned Skull!"  
  
Summoned Skull skewers La Jinn with it's claws, destroying it, and bringing Kaiba's life points to 7300.  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
Kaiba draws a card, and looks at Yugi.  
  
"Very well then, I'll use your own strategy against you. I play Tribute to the Doomed, and discard Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand as payment!"  
  
Summoned Skull is destroyed.  
  
"And now I play Premature Burial."  
  
Kaiba's life points go to 6600 and Blue Eyes appears on the field in all it's glory.  
  
"He-he-he......"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I activate Multiply!"  
  
Then Yami's face down monster flips up. Kuriboh appears, and multiplies like mad.  
  
"Not this again! I end my turn."  
  
Yami draws a card.  
  
"I set this card face-down, and set one monster face down. I end my turn."  
  
Kaiba draws a card, and smirks.  
  
"This time, I think you'll be surprised.......I play Dark Hole!"  
  
A black hole opens over the field, and sucks in all the monsters.  
  
"Not even millions of Kuriboh can escape the Dark Hole Yugi."  
  
Yami steps back in surprise.  
  
"Now, this play is risky, but needed. I summon Cyber Stein."  
  
A patchwork machine/man appears with an attack of only 700.  
  
"His effect let's me pay 5000 of my life points to special summon a Fusion monster from my fusion deck. Can you guess what it is?"  
  
Kaiba's life points go down to 1600 as Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appears. Yugi is shocked.  
  
"And that's not all. I equip him with Megamorph, doubling his attack since my life points are lower than yours."  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's 4500/3800 stats change, bringing the attack to a staggering 9000.  
  
"Oh no, if he hits me, I'm finished!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"BLUE EYES, ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
/////////////////////////////////////  
  
Like it? 


	5. Duel of the Champions 2

Next chapter dudes.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
"I ACTIVATE WABOKU!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaiba grimaced as his monsters' attacks did nothing to Yami's Lifepoints.  
  
"Humph, you only delayed the inevitable Yugi! Your move!"  
  
Scott, Jean, and the other X-Men in the crowd, as well as the rest of the crowd, were in awe. These two world champions were evenly matched. No wonder they were a loved match world over. They all watched as Yami drew a card, and looked confused. Yami then looked to the stage. Yami's friends were all there, but he saw the smirk on Yami Bakura's face, and had a smirk of his own.  
  
"All right then Kaiba, it's time to duel! MIND CONTROL!!!!"  
  
Yami's magic card made mystic energies consume and control the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Then Yami set two cards face-down.  
  
"BLUE EYES, ATTACK!!!!!"  
  
Kaiba merely flipped over a trap.  
  
"Negate Attack. Pathetic Yugi!"  
  
"Ergh.......I end my turn."  
  
Kaiba drew a card.  
  
"I Summon Saggi the Dark Clown, and order Blue Eyes to attack!"  
  
"I Counter With Spellbinding Circle! Your Ultimate Dragon is now helpless!"  
  
Kaiba grimmaced.  
  
"I'll still attack with Saggi and Cyber-Stein!"  
  
Yami's life points go down to 6700.  
  
"It's my turn now Kaiba!"  
  
Yami draws a card, and thinks.  
  
'Kaiba's deck has changed, but it still has Saggi. If that's the case, he only added a few cards, not change the entire deck.' Yugi reasoned.  
'You're right, he must have only modified part of his deck. He still believes raw power is how to win.' Yami agreed.  
  
"What are you waiting for Yugi? Willing to admit defeat?"  
  
"I will never surrender Kaiba, and I know how to win this duel. I summon Kuriboh!"  
  
Then the 300/200 Kuriboh appears.  
  
"You're not going to use Multiply again, are you?"  
  
"I have a better play in mind. I use the Mystic Box!"  
  
Boxes clamp around Kuriboh and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but Yami is surprised when the box with the Blue Eyes is blown up, then his Kuriboh appears on Kaiba's field.  
  
"I see the rules for the cards in these Gauntlets has changed."  
  
"Indeed. That was a very foolish move Yugi."  
  
Kaiba draws a card, and smirks.  
  
"I'll set these three weaklings in defense mode, and summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie to attack!"  
  
"Kaiba, you've lost this duel."  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
Yami flips a trap card, and the view zooms in on it.  
  
"THE JUST DESSERTS!?!?!" Joey exclaimed, "Ain't that Bakura's card?"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" Kaiba exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"You lose 500 life points for all four monsters on your side of the field, and since you had only 1600, you lose."  
  
"ARGH!!!!"  
  
Kaiba's life points - 0. Yami and Kaiba both step onto the stage, where Yami removes his gauntlet and headset and hands it to Kaiba. Yami then steps towards Yami Bakura.  
  
"You helped me.......why?" Yami asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"I'm not exactly thrilled about the idea of prison.........."  
  
Yami let Yugi be back in control, and watched Kaiba step to the podium.  
  
"Hey, what's Kaiba up to?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Search me." Tea replied.  
  
"If that was not enough to convince you of the capabilities of these gauntlets, then I suppose a full-scale Duel Monsters tournament will prove to you just how capable they are!"  
  
The others looked surprised.  
  
"He's going to host a tournament here in America!?!" Yami Bakura said, stunned.  
  
"I guess so." Yugi replied.  
  
"The tournament will be held five weeks from today, and allow cards released in both English and Japanese. I would suggest those that plan to enter start working on their decks."  
  
Some press people started asking questions.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, you said that the gauntlets were programmed with the rules of a tournament in the making. Is this tournament it?"  
  
"No, this tournament is only a precursor of future events planned by Kaiba Corp. As for Yugi's victory today, I assume you all noticed the glitch where the Summoned Skull in his hand was overlooked by Crush Card Virus........"  
  
"That's right! I forgot all about that! I was so intent to keep us safe, I didn't notice it wasn't affected!" Yugi said, worried, "This might mean........"  
  
".....It was a mild glitch in the gauntlets that will be rectified, however, I suppose Yugi would have won today with or without that working for him, for I have yet to finish modifying my deck."  
  
"......huh? Did he just NOT put Yugi down?" Joey said, confused.  
  
Yami Bakura grimaced.  
  
"Something is very wrong here........"  
  
"Oh, and for those planning to enter the tournament in five weeks, those that lose in duels must give their rarest card to the winner of the duel!"  
  
"That means just one loss can ruin a deck!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"Right, I KNEW something stank." Y. Bakura muttered.  
  
"The first place prize for the tournament will be seven billion American dollars. Good luck."  
  
Kaiba then left, and everyone was stunned at how big the prize was.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Oh man, did you hear that? A tournament here! It sounds like fun!" Kurt told Scott on the way back to the mansion.  
  
"You want to compete?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well, ya. I mean, it might be fun."  
  
"Do you even know how to play?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Um.......no.......but I can learn!"  
  
Scott sighed.  
  
"You'd better check with the Professor. I don't know if your disguise is going to work well if a lot of people enter."  
  
"Ya, you're right, plus I might not get far. It should still be fun though."  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Ha-Ha-Ha! Lance is afraid of dumb ol' cards!" Pietro insulted.  
  
"SHUT UP! I SWEAR what I saw wasn't just some illusion!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I think Lance needs to get glasses!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
While Lance and Pietro bickered, Todd wondered about the tournament.  
  
'Well, it DOES sound like it will be big, plus THAT much money goes a LOOOOONG way. Now where can I learn how to play and get a deck?'  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Well, I don't see any harm, plus it might help develop the use of strategy. And it has been quiet lately, so I suppose you may participate if you want to."  
  
"Great! Now I just need to find out how to play and where to get cards for it. It can't be too hard, can it?" Kurt said as he teleported off.  
"In fact, I believe I can allow everyone here to enter this tournament if they wish, but I must stress the fact that your powers should not be used in public."  
  
"Right Professor." Scott agreed.  
  
"Maybe I'll join Kurt in looking around." Bobby said as he ran off.  
  
"You can't be serious, are you?" Logan asked Xavier.  
  
"Well, I sense no danger currently. Mystique and Magneto have been silent as of late, so if nothing happens, they can join, although I would likely have to ask you to make sure they don't get into trouble."  
  
Logan grumbled.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well, this is shaping up to be a good story, so until nex........  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"VHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Huh? What's Kurt shouting about? Aw, never-mind, until next time. 


	6. Future plans

Sheesh, people can be impatient with me over updates. I said this is PRE Battle City. There aren't any Rare Hunters.......yet. Anyway........  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"FORTY DOLLARS FOR ONE CARD!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I CAN'T AFFORD THAT!!!!!"  
  
Kurt had gone to a local card shop to buy cards for a deck. He was stunned that some cards could be so expensive for just one card.  
  
"Well, the Dark Paladin is a very rare and powerful card." The shop owner, an old man wearing a bandana told him.  
  
"Well, I DO need good cards if I want to have any hope in that tournament that guy announced earlier."  
  
The old man, which we recognize as Yugi's grandfather, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tournament? I haven't heard news of that yet."  
  
Then Yugi, Joey, Tea, and the now normal Bakura enter.  
  
"That was a close one Yug." Joey commented.  
  
"I know........Hi Grandpa!"  
  
"Hello Yugi, I'm glad you're back."  
  
Kurt turned to the group.  
  
"Hey, you were one of the two dueling earlier today."  
  
Yugi blinked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yugi then turned to his grandfather.  
  
"I'm going upstairs with my friends Grandpa!"  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Kurt watched the group head up a flight of stairs with a carpet on it. Then he looked to Grandpa Mutou.  
  
"Uh, so he's your grand-son? He's great at that Duel Monsters game."  
  
"That he is. You'd be even more surprised to know the fact despite his skill, almost every card in his deck is borrowed from the shop."  
  
"You mean he can't afford to buy the cards?"  
  
"No. Anyway........"  
  
That's when another customer entered the game shop. Kurt glanced in the door's direction, and was none too thrilled..........  
  
"Toad!"  
  
"What!?! You're here fuzz-ball!?!"  
  
Grandpa Mutou sweatdropped as the two got into a name-calling contest, both in each other's faces, and glaring at the other.  
  
"FLY-EATER!!!"  
  
"PUFF-BALL!!!!"  
  
"SLIME-BUCKET!!!!!"  
  
"GREMLINS MOVIE REJECT!!!!!"  
  
Grandpa Mutou didn't quite understand the point of the argument.  
  
"Now boys, can't you just......."  
  
"FROG-LEGS!!!!!!"  
  
"FUR-FACE!!!!"  
  
Grandpa Mutou then decided it was pointless to bother. Besides, he didn't care to know why some of those names were being used. Upstairs, Yugi and the others heard the shouting.  
  
"Hey guys, can you excuse me a moment?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure." "Whatever." "Fine with me."  
  
Yugi then started down the stairs. He took one look at the scene, and sweatdropped. He looked over to his Grandpa, and walked over to the two.  
  
"Can you please stop?" He asked.  
  
"WART-HEAD!!!!"  
  
"SHAG RUG!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Could you please stop?" Yugi asked again.  
  
"POND SCUM!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAIRY!!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a strong and confident sounding voice shouted, breaking up the argument.  
  
Kurt and Todd turned to face Yugi, who had asked his Yami form to get them to stop. Kurt and Todd sweatdropped, as did Grandpa Mutou.  
  
"He started it." Todd said, pointing to Kurt.  
  
"I did not!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did Not!!"  
  
"I don't care WHO started it, you both have to STOP it!" Yami said sternly.  
  
"Sorry." Kurt apologized.  
  
"He still started it." Todd replied.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"You did too!"  
  
"Let ME handle them! I can shut them up!" a dark and ominous voice stated.  
  
Everyone turned to the bottom of the stairs, where Yami Bakura now stood.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do?" Todd challenged.  
  
Yami Bakura had a demonic grin on his face.  
  
"Ever take a dip in boiling tar?"  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!"  
  
Todd cowered in a corner from Yami Bakura. Kurt just sweatdropped.  
  
"As for you, I'm thinking of skinning you alive."  
Kurt soon joined Todd in the corner. Then Bakura took control, and blinked, not remembering Yami Bakura's death threats. Yami Yugi sighed, and gave control back to Yugi.  
  
"It's okay, he's gone now." Yugi said to the two.  
  
"No he's not, he's right there!" Kurt said, terrified of Bakura.  
  
"I......."  
  
"He.......has a twin brother that was just released from an asylum. He still threatens, but at least he doesn't carry them out now..........I think." Yugi lied.  
  
"All I came here for was to learn to play Duel Monsters and get a deck to play it!" Kurt and Todd said in tandem.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Grandpa Mutou asked.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Awww man! That was harsh!"  
  
Kurt was heading home from what he called, "Duel Monster Boot Camp from Heck". Grandpa Mutou called it "Thorough Duel Monsters Study." Kurt and Todd both had told Grandpa Mutou they intended to enter the tournament. He understood, and lent each of them a deck he put together specifically for each of them, and made them promise to return them when the tournament was over. Kurt looked through the deck he was given on his way home.  
  
'Grandpa Mutou said that this deck he lent me fit me........let's see.........'  
  
Then he saw two Kuriboh cards and two Multiply cards.  
  
"COOL! You don't mess with the fuzzy ones!"  
  
Kurt then sweatdropped at the odd looks the people on the side-walk were giving him........  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Todd was on his own way home, and was looking through the deck Grandpa Mutou had loaned him.  
  
'Aw man, I just don't see how this can win. I saw those power-house cards that one guy had earlier.......still, he did lose, so...........'  
  
Then he came to Umi, and Deep-sea Warrior.  
  
"Cool. Looks good to me!"  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kaiba was currently overlooking the revamping and construction of a new project of his.  
  
"Sir, the Virtual Reality projectors are in place. This theme park should be operational soon."  
  
Kaiba sighed. At his brother's suggestion, he had decided to remodel an abandoned theme park and make it into a high-tech Duel Monsters theme park. The main attraction he intended was a Duel Monsters Virtual Reality maze, which could be fun for duelists and non-duelists alike.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Kaiba, sir..........we have a problem." A technician told him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It seems a few of the programs for the maze have come from a source labeled, 'Pegasus'."  
  
Kaiba scowled. He had no time for set-backs.  
  
"It must be some practical joker. Continue as planned. If we find any glitches, we'll terminate the unknown program."  
  
"Right........."  
  
"Now.........who can I get to test this park?"  
  
"Sir, wouldn't the world champion duelist Yugi Mutou be a good choice."  
  
Kaiba gave the advisor a death glare, and sighed.  
  
"I suppose there would be no better choices. Plus Mokuba is still a little sore about getting Yugi and his friends transferred to the United States, though he's forgotten it since we arrived here. Send out the letters."  
  
As Kaiba continued to get work done on the park, one computer that was shut off suddenly comes to life, and five shadows appear on the screen. Dark and ominous, one of them has a golden glint where one of it's eyes should be.........  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A friend has suggested some ideas for the story, which will be used. Anyway, hope the update is liked. 


	7. Trapped in Pandora's Box part 1

Oh brother. Sorry for being a little late with updates, but I've been busy for awhile.  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
"All right, let's see.........Solomon said that the decks he loaned to me and Toad work very well. Maybe I'd better check through the deck and see exactly what I can do with it."  
  
Kurt was currently in his room at the mansion, examining his deck to see what each card was capable of. He knew from watching the duel between Yugi and Kaiba how Multiply worked on Kuriboh, but he checked the cards anyway.  
  
"Hey Kurt, what'cha doing?"  
  
Kurt looked to Bobby, who had come into the room.  
  
"Trying to figure out this deck. This nice guy that runs a new game shop loaned it to me for the tournament." he answered.  
  
"Cool, let me see. I've been into that Duel Monsters stuff you've been talking about for awhile now."  
  
Kurt handed Bobby the deck, who looked it over.  
  
"Wow, this deck sure looks like a keeper. United We Stand, Buster Blader, Copycat...."  
  
"Uh, just what exactly do those all do?" Kurt had to ask.  
  
"United We Stand is a Magic card that can be equipped to a monster, and boosts that monster's attack and defense by 800 for each monster on your side of the field. That's part of why the people that make Duel Monsters cards are planning to change the effect of Multiply so they can't have an insane power boost. Buster Blader is a powerful monster that gains 500 attack for every dragon on the opponent's field and in their graveyard. Copycat is a monster card that can copy the effects of one of your opponent's cards that has been played."  
  
Kurt thought that over.  
  
"It sure sounds good. Who knows, maybe I could win."  
  
"Okay, but you'd have to beat me. I'm entering too."  
  
////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Todd was currently busy looking through his deck, heading up the stairs to his room in the run-down home that he and the rest of the Brotherhood lived in, when he accidentally ran into someone.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Todd yelped.  
  
"What the heck are these?" Lance asked, holding up Todd's deck.  
  
"Hey! Give those back!"  
  
Lance looked at Todd.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Todd leapt at Lance to try to grab the deck back. Lance stepped to the side, letting Todd crash head first into a wall.  
  
"What is going on down there!!" They heard Mystique shout.  
  
"Come on!" Todd shouted, jumping for the cards again.  
  
Lance stepped to the side again. This time Todd's eyes went wide.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Todd flew right down the stairs, and landed on his head at the bottom as Mystique got to Lance. Pietro and Fred came into the room from the door next to Todd.  
  
"Well? What is going on?"  
  
"Ask Toad, he's the one who brought these here."  
  
"I borrowed those so I could enter some tournament around here that has a huge cash prize!"  
  
Lance, Mystique, Pietro, and Fred looked to Todd, who stood up, holding his head in pain, and looked to Pietro and Fred.  
  
"Hey Lance, how'd you and Mystique get down here so fast?"  
  
Pietro, Lance, and Mystique remained silent.  
  
"Uh, Todd, I'm Fred, and this is Pietro next to me. Can't you tell?"  
  
Todd blinked, then looked around.  
  
"Whoa man, I'm seeing things......Oww!"  
  
Todd had mistakenly walked into the banister post.  
  
"This is sooooo not my fault." Lance spoke up.  
  
"Why do you sound like Kitty when you say that?" Pietro prodded.  
  
"Enough of that, we're going to have to take Todd to a doctor to see about this....." Mystique told them all.  
  
"I'm fine, really!"  
  
WHAM!!!! Todd had then walked straight into the closet door.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Oh Yugi. This letter arrived for you in the mail!"  
  
Yugi went downstairs and took the letter from his grandfather.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he looked, "Kaiba Corp.? Oh no, next he'll probably send us to Alaska."  
  
Yugi opened the letter, and read it.  
  
"......it's an invitation to a pre-opening testing of a new Duel Monsters theme park. It also says I'm allowed up to ten friends to bring along."  
  
"I would go, but I still have to mind the shop. Why don't you ask my new students?"  
  
Yugi looked up.  
  
"You mean those two that were arguing the other day? All right, it sounds good to me."  
  
Kurt and Bobby then walked into the card shop.  
  
"Mr Mutou, sir, I brought a friend that wishes to purchase a couple of card booster packs."  
  
"Excellent timing Kurt, my grand-son has just received an invitation to test a new Duel Monsters theme park, and he's allowed to bring some friends. How would you and your friend like to go?" Solomon asked.  
  
Kurt and Bobby looked at each other.  
  
"We'll go, we'll go! Wow!"  
  
"Hold on guys, I just read something else. It says duelists are recommended to bring their decks for use in the '3-D Duel Maze' with Kaiba Corp. Technology installed." Yugi notified them.  
  
"Well, I'm not very good, but this is just a theme park, right? What's the worst that could happen?" Kurt asked.  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
Within an hour, as the letter ended up stating the trip was that same day, Kurt, Bobby, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, and Bakura were on their way by bus to the park. Unfortunately, they couldn't locate Todd in time, and since it was Saturday, he was likely with the rest of the Brotherhood, wherever they happened to be.  
  
"Oh man, is that it ahead?" Bobby asked the driver.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
The bus stopped in front of a massive park. Kurt looked up, and saw a sign with the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon on it with the words, "Duel Monsters Theme Park" on it.  
  
"We still happen to be working on a name." They heard a familiar voice say.  
  
They looked back to the entrance to see Seto and Mokuba Kaiba standing there.  
  
"I never thought I'd see Kaiba opening a theme park." Joey joked.  
  
Kaiba glared at him.  
  
"For your information Wheeler, the park was my brother's idea."  
  
"Uh, whoops, my bad." Joey replied.  
  
"I still can't believe I'm in the presence of the world's best Duel Monsters champions!" Bobby exclaimed, "All that's missing is Maximillion Pegasus to round out the list of best duelists......oh yeah! Almost forgot!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as Bobby took out a book with blank pages and a pen. Kaiba in particular gave him a death glare, not for the autograph, but for mentioning Pegasus.  
  
"Can I have you guys' autographs?"  
  
Kaiba scowled.  
  
"I save my signature for contracts." He told Bobby.  
  
"You don't have to be rude Kaiba. Here, I'll sign." Yugi said.  
  
Yugi signed his name in the book, and handed it back to Bobby, who put the items away.  
  
"Now, before we begin, all of the rides and attractions are operational, but the snack stands are not." Kaiba explained to them.  
  
Joey's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped open.  
"Aw man, I haven't had anything to eat today!" Joey yelped.  
  
"That's your problem Wheeler. Anyway, our most crucial test would be the Duel Maze. I trust all of you intending to test the Maze brought decks like the invitation specified."  
  
Yugi, Joey, Kurt, Bobby, and Bakura held up their decks.  
  
"What about you two?" Kaiba asked Tristan and Tea.  
  
"I came to see the park, so I don't intend to test the dueling stuff." Tea explained.  
  
"Fair enough, the Maze was also designed so non-duelists could have just as much fun."  
  
"I'm only here to keep Joey out of trouble." Tristan told them.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha, very funny." was Joey's response.  
  
"Mokuba and I will be in the control room. Enjoy the park."  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba then walked off. Joey frowned.  
  
"Why do I have a bad case of the creeps all of a sudden?"  
  
"Pardon?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling in my gut about this."  
  
Then all of them sweatdropped as Joey's stomach was quite easily heard rumbling.  
  
"Then again, maybe it's because I haven't had food today."  
  
"I'm going to ride the roller coasters!" Bobby said as he ran off for the nearest one.  
  
"Bobby! Wait up!" Kurt shouted as he went after him.  
  
"Well, this IS a theme park. Let's enjoy ourselves." Ryou commented.  
  
And so they had a fun time at the park, riding the roller coasters, which made Yugi vomit over the side, played various prize games, where Joey ended up bouncing a ring from a ring toss onto Bakura's head, and then they were all standing in front of the maze.  
  
"Well, Kaiba did say this was the most crucial test." Kurt remembered.  
  
"I wonder what he's got planned in there." Tristan wondered.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Yugi told them.  
They all headed inside. Inside, an assistant handed each of those with decks a Duelist gauntlet, similar to the one Kaiba showed at the demo. They placed them on their non-dominate arms, and placed their decks in the slots.  
  
"Have a good time." The assistant told them.  
  
"Thanks." Joey replied as they went further inside.  
  
From the control room, Kaiba and Mokuba watched their progress into the Maze.  
  
"Keep your fingers crossed Mokuba. I'm not sure how this will turn out."  
  
"Okay Big Brother."  
  
Then both of them spun around to the door, eyes wide, when they heard the electronic lock engage.  
  
"What did you touch?" Kaiba asked his little brother.  
  
"I didn't touch anything, honest!"  
  
"He's telling you the truth, Seto Kaiba. I can only say I'm disappointed I couldn't catch you in my little trap in your maze, but I suppose being locked in here forever ought to be just as good."  
  
Both of the brothers' eyes were wide with fear. They turned to the main monitor. There on the screen was Pegasus' face, with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Pegasus!?! What on earth?"  
  
"Now-now Kaiba, don't tell me you didn't expect something to happen." The Pegasus on screen said, his mouth moving exactly in time to his words.  
  
The Pegasus on screen was even moving around a bit. He walked off the main monitor onto a secondary one, standing in it as a miniature Pegasus while looking at the main screen, which showed the group entering deeper into the maze.  
  
"Nothing yet. Do ya think something's gone wrong?" Joey asked.  
  
"For you, maybe Joey, but for me, everything's going right......huh?"  
  
The Pegasus on the screen looked back to the main monitor. He looked over Bobby and Kurt.  
  
"Well, well, well....it looks like I have a couple of unexpected guests. No matter, they'll just die with the others."  
  
"Why are you doing this Pegasus?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Kaiba? For the fun of it!"  
  
Back with the group, a steel shutter slammed closed behind them.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Kurt said weakly.  
  
"And now why would that be?"  
  
They looked forward to see a man in a red suit with shoulder length white hair, and the same sly grin that he had with the Kaiba brothers.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Pegasus was part of this!"  
  
"I don't think he is...." Yugi replied.  
  
"Welcome, one and all, to your final destination!" Pegasus told them.  
  
".......man, awfully grim show."  
  
Pegasus looked at Bobby.  
  
"And you'd be one of Yugi-boy's new friends I saw from Kaiba's control room. Let's just take a little looksie into your mind and the other new friend's, shall we?" Pegasus asked as he used his left hand to pull aside the hair in front of the Millennium Eye.  
  
The Eye glowed briefly before Pegasus' grin became one that was starting to scare them all.  
  
"Ah, so Bobby's your name. Very interesting educational curriculum you and Kurt have."  
  
"Okay, now he's freaking me out." Bobby managed to say, nervous and somewhat frightened.  
  
"What do you want Pegasus?" Yami Yugi asked, now in control.  
  
"Very simple Yugi-boy. Since you spoiled my plans at Duelist Kingdom, I'll just have to have you and your friends here die so I can retrieve your Millennium Puzzle and Bakura's Millennium Ring. If you'll be so kind as to look at your arms, the ones that you placed the dueling gear on, I'll invite you to notice that on each is a small little label on the bottom that I believe says, 'Warning, may cause electric shock', which has a cute little bunny on it!"  
  
They all looked at Pegasus funny. Pegasus current had anime U shaped eyes, and a big smile on his face.  
  
"Okay, Pegasus is even crazier than last time." Joey muttered.  
  
"I heard that Joey. My own little addition to those gloves would be that each time you take a blow to your lifepoints in a duel in here, you'll feel it through those gloves. Can anyone guess what happens if you lose all your lifepoints?"  
  
By this time they were all frightened.  
  
"He's crazy!" Kurt yelped.  
  
"And we had to stop him at Duelist Kingdom." Yami Yugi told him.  
  
Bobby and Joey were reaching for their gloves to remove them, when Pegasus interrupted.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those batteries will be triggered and kill you anyway unless you all manage to defeat me and my four duel monsters in duels. Everyone?"  
  
Then four different monsters appeared.  
  
"The Toon Summoned Skull!" Bakura yelped.  
  
"The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" Joey noted.  
  
"Relinquished!" Tristan added.  
  
"And Manga Ryu-Ran makes five of us, and five of you," Pegasus noted, "Since that seems about right, how about one of you duels one of us. That seems fair, don't you agree? Of course, should any of you lose, it's understandable if one of the remaining duelists take that duel. Let's see.....hmmm, how about Bobby against Manga Ryu-Ran, Kurt against Toon Summoned Skull, Joey against the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, Bakura against Relinquished, and Yugi against myself. Is that agreeable?"  
  
"It's not like we have a choice....." Joey commented.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Oh boy, what's going to happen to them, and what happened to Todd. Check in next time. 


	8. Trapped in Pandora's Box part 2

Hey readers, sorry if I take awhile to update fics for awhile, but I'm kinda burned out on fic writing, so updates may take awhile. You can also expect updates to be shorter than usual.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Okay, since you agreed, I feel I should add the small fact that I'll be waiting at the end of the maze for you all, and my four 'bodyguards', you could say, will be along the way out. Good luck all!"  
  
Pegasus and his four monsters then vanish.  
  
"I still hate that creep." Joey muttered.  
  
"I'm not sure why Pegasus is doing this, but apparently we're going to have to play along with his little game if we want to survive." Yami Yugi told the others.  
  
"We had better start now so we can leave sooner." Bakura suggested.  
  
"Let's stick together. Who knows what this maze has or what Pegasus has added to it." Tea told them.  
  
As the group went onward, Bakura ended up at the rear, much to his pleasure so none would notice his eyes shift.  
  
'Now how the hell is Pegasus able to read minds? That is only an illusionary copy, and I still have the Millennium Eye.........something is definitely wrong here, and I don't like it one bit.'  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Come on Seto, I know you can stop that weirdo!"  
  
Kaiba was busy trying to hack into the system to delete the programs Pegasus had placed inside. It was a bit tricky, but he seemed to be making some headway.  
  
"Only a little further, and I-"  
  
Then Pegasus popped up on the screen in the chibi form, shaking his finger at Kaiba.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh Seto Kaiba, I'm not going to allow you to spoil my fun."  
  
Seto and Mokuba both grimaced as Pegasus walked over to a plug on the screen, had a "?" pop over his head, and then pulled the plug. Then Seto's hacking progress abruptly was all gone.  
  
"When I get my hands on you Pegasus, I'll...."  
  
"You'll do what now Seto Kaiba? Beat me up? Throttle me? I'm just a program, and you can't actually hurt me."  
  
Kaiba scowled.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Kaiba looked up. Then he realized Mokuba was clicking on the Pegasus on screen with the mouse.  
  
"Ouch! Hey! That hurts!"  
  
Seto smirked as Mokuba kept 'poking' Pegasus.  
  
"Gotcha!" Pegasus exclaimed as he grabbed the mouse and dragged it over to a recycle bin and dropped it in, "Now I have someone else to talk to."  
  
Then in a flash, the Pegasus A.I. was gone.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
At the mansion, Xavier was worried, and Scott, Jean, and Logan noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just have this ill feeling that Kurt and Bobby, as well as those they're with, are in trouble."  
  
"You mean like Magneto?" Logan asked.  
  
"No, but-"  
  
Then to their surprise, the bookcase in front of the computer in the study slid open and the computer screen came on. They all turned to the screen to see Pegasus' face.  
  
"Mind if I have my say in this conversation?"  
  
"Who are you?" Jean demanded.  
  
"Pegasus J. Crawford, but I'm known as Maximillion Pegasus in business deals, so that's what most people know me by, anyway, I'm calling about two of Charles Xavier's students. Kurt and Bobby I believe."  
  
"What'd you do?" Scott asked.  
The screen shifted to a camera view of the group in the maze.  
  
"Oh, not much, they just ended up as part of my revenge on Yugi Mutou. You see, I added a little something to the experience. Those duel gloves have had powerful batteries put in. Don't try to save them or I'll just trigger them to kill them anyway."  
  
"Oh great, so we can only watch and hope they make it out of your little deathtrap." Logan muttered.  
  
"Correct Logan." Pegasus answered.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Let me explain, the Millennium Eye I have..." Pegasus said as he pulled the hair in front of his eye away, "Allows me to see into the minds of others, including you."  
  
"What is it you want?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Me? Oh I just called letting you know Kurt and Bobby are going to be a bit 'late' if they make it out or not." Pegasus said with a grin.  
  
"You're insane!" Jean shouted.  
  
"Could be. Anyway, be glad I'm letting you enjoy the show."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
At this point, on the travels through the maze, now Kurt and Yami Yugi were behind the others, very far behind due to taking one of two forks in the path. Theirs had been a dead end, so they were trying to catch up.  
  
"Man, what is it with this Pegasus guy?" Kurt asked Yugi.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. I know he took the souls of my grandfather, Seto, and Mokuba and put them in cards, and attempted to gain control of Kaiba Corp."  
  
"Oh man....he sounds really nasty." Kurt commented.  
  
"When we tried to confront him to make him return our friends' souls, we ended up finding his journal. His reasons for his actions were unusual ones. It doesn't matter right now though, this isn't Pegasus we're facing, it's a machine that is imitating him."  
  
"Oh, right.....HUH!?!?!"  
  
Kurt yelped as a VR Projector flashed around, and in doing so, it crossed him, and interfered with his image inducer. For a few seconds, Kurt appeared to be donning the outfit of an Aqua Madoor before he shut off his inducer. The whole time Yami Yugi was watching in shock.  
  
"Great.....now the inducer is malfunctioning."  
  
"Kurt, you're......"  
  
Kurt sweatdropped.  
  
"I.....ah.......It's........Um..........I kind of have a confession......."  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Meanwhile, the others were getting rather hot.  
  
"It feels like a furnace in here." Bakura said in his imitation of Ryou's voice.  
  
"I wonder why it's so hot." Tristan muttered.  
  
Then when they entered the next room, they saw a huge flaming area, with a path through the middle, where Manga Ryu-Ran stood, sleeping.  
  
"Looks like I'm up...." Bobby said as he stepped forward.  
  
"Man, I hope Yugi and Kurt are all right." Joey said to himself.  
  
As Bobby got closer to Manga Ryu-Ran, he snickered.  
  
"Oh geez, look at the size of that bubble."  
  
Manga Ryu-Ran had a giant bubble on his nose that got bigger as he exhaled and smaller as he inhaled, which was easily Bobby's size.  
  
"How do I wake this guy up to duel?" Bobby asked the others.  
  
"Like this!" Joey shouted as he took a rock out of his pocket and threw it at the monster.  
  
"Joey, it's just a projection, the rock can't....." Bakura started.  
  
Then the rock smacked Manga Ryu-Ran in the head, and fell down, popping the bubble. Manga Ryu-Ran snorted a bit as he woke up.  
  
"Hit it???" Bakura said, stunned.  
  
Bobby and the others sweatdropped, and looked at the monster.  
  
"Go 'way, I'm napping...." It said as he went back to sleep.  
  
"HEY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DUEL!!!!!"  
  
Manga Ryu-Ran just stood there sleeping.  
  
"......Now what?" Bobby wondered.  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
Kurt's got trouble and the Ryu-Ran won't duel.......what next? 


	9. Trapped in Pandora's Box part 3 Raging ...

Yes, at long last I'm updating this fic. I finally got motivated again, so be happy I updated. Some of my fans may have noticed some of my old fics are gone. The reason is the fic died. That's when I am unable to keep writing the fic for one reason or another. This is one of the fics I don't intend to have or let die, so that's a plus, right?  
  
"Well Yugi, you see there's people that are sort of different, like me. It's not really well known right now, but some people have this gene that's responsible for a lot of things, including powers, like this. Do you understand?" Kurt told Yugi as he teleported around a bit to show Yugi what he meant.  
  
Yugi was a bit surprised, but Yami Yugi wasn't. In fact, he had a smirk of understanding.  
  
"I understand what you mean better than you think Kurt. I too have my own abilities."  
  
"You mean you are a mutant?" Kurt asked.  
  
Yami Yugi winced mentally.  
  
'So that is what others call those like Kurt....I feel so sorry for him and those like him...' Yami Yugi thought.  
  
'So do I.' The true Yugi thought.  
  
"Not quite. Do you see this pendant around my neck?" Yami Yugi asked Kurt.  
  
"It's kind of hard to miss."  
  
"This is a Millennium Item, and they have dark powers that have been sealed away in them."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute, dark power???" Kurt asked, sounding frightened.  
  
"Don't worry Kurt, the power is dark, but it's who is using it that makes it good or evil. These items are tied to the Duel Monsters card game, which is in truth based on the Shadow Games five thousand years ago. I have the Millennium Puzzle, which holds the spirit of who you are talking to right now."  
  
"You mean you aren't Yugi?"  
  
"No, but I will help Yugi and his friends, including you, if needed. Now I know your secret, and you know mine. You can trust me with your secret. Can I trust you with mine?"  
  
Kurt was confused by the turn of events, but he knew Yugi was a friend, and truly wanted to help.  
  
"Yes, you can trust me."  
  
Kurt's inducer then shorted back into working order.  
  
"Whew, I was hoping I wouldn't have to show myself to the others. My appearance isn't exactly charming..."  
  
"Let's go. The others may need us."  
  
Yami Yugi and Kurt then chose to run the rest of the way.  
  
"Hey Yugi." Kurt said.  
  
"Yes?" Yami Yugi replied.  
  
"When you said Millennium Item, does that mean there are more?"  
  
"Yes Kurt. Pegasus himself has one, the Millennium Eye, which can see into the minds and hearts of others. That is how he read your mind and Bobby's earlier."  
  
Kurt took all of this in roughly, confused by it, but with what he has seen, he knew there were more implausible things...  
  
"Come ON! We have to duel you to get out of here!" Bobby shouted.  
  
Manga Ryu-Ran just stood there, lazily sleeping away the day.  
  
"Geez, Pegasus didn't say his goons would be this hard...." Tristan commented.  
  
"What'da mean hard?" Joey asked.  
  
"Technically, if the guard refuses to duel, then we have to wait until he chooses to if we want out of here according to Pegasus' rules...." Bakura told Joey.  
  
"WHAT!?!?! I DON'T WANNA WAIT UNTIL I'M A GEEZER!!!!" Joey shouted.  
  
The group then all had rather shocking thoughts of how they'd look like old people stuck in the maze. Each of them sweatdropped, but Yami Bakura, the one in control, and having already been alive and aware for five millenniums, reacted the worst.  
  
'I've already been trapped in this Ring for too long! I don't want to be stuck in this maze for nearly a century!' He yelled in his head.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" He yelped, still impersonating Ryou.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooh Ryuuuuuuuuu-Raaaaan!"  
  
The group blinked when they looked past Manga Ryu-Ran and saw.....Pegasus......in a chef's hat and apron.....with a triangle which he rang with a metal stick. They all sweatdropped. The ringing, however, woke Ryu-Ran, who practically teleported in front of Pegasus he moved so fast.  
  
"Yum! I'm hungry!" He yelped.  
  
Pegasus then took off his hat, dropped the triangle into it, and put the hat back on.  
  
"Absolutely.....nothing."  
  
Ryu-Ran's jaw dropped and hit the floor. In the control room, Mokuba was snickering.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"Unless you duel Bobby, you're not even getting a crumb."  
  
Ryu-Ran sweatdropped.  
  
"But I don't-"  
  
"Ah-ah-ah. Who's the boss?"  
  
"You, but-"  
  
"And who's the chef?"  
  
"...You."  
  
"Right, so what I say, goes. Now you get in there and duel!"  
  
Ryu-Ran plodded back to Bobby, with anger steam over his head, as Pegasus walked out.  
  
"Right, we're using a mix of Kaiba's rules for his gauntlets and Duelist Kingdom rules....let's get this over with, I'm hungry!"  
  
The group was somewhat annoyed at Ryu-Ran's annoying behavior. The duel commenced, both duelists' Life Points at 4000.  
  
"4000? That's not Duelist Kingdom or Kaiba's gauntlets..." Bobby noted.  
  
"It's between the two, now make your move, I want my dinner...."  
  
In the control room, Seto was thinking.  
  
'Hmmm....4000 life points is more balanced than the 8000 I had set for the tournament.....I think I'll use that sometime......'  
  
Back in the duel, Bobby drew 5 cards, then one for his draw.  
  
'Okay, I got a good starting hand.'  
  
"I'll set 2 cards on the field, and summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!" Bobby declared.  
  
Between the two, two giant cards were face-down, and a mighty looking half-human half-panther sprang up wielding a giant sword. The monster's attack and defense were displayed. 2000 attack, 1600 defense.  
  
"Now THAT is a cool-looking card." Joey commented.  
  
"I can't attack yet, so your move, tubby." Bobby told Ryu-Ran.  
  
Ryu-Ran either didn't hear the insult, or ignored it. Then he drew a card.  
  
"I'll set this and summon this in attack mode."  
  
A trap was set on Ryu-Ran's side of the field, and the monster he summoned sprang up, and took form of a human being sitting cross-legged in mid-air, with an aura of flames behind him. The monster's statistics were 1300/1000, and no special effect.  
  
"That's it. Your turn."  
  
Bobby drew his card, and was a bit surprised.  
  
'What's he doing summoning such a weak monster? Doesn't he know I can slaughter it with Panther Warrior? Maybe he knows Panther Warrior's catch....'  
  
"What's the trick, egg butt? I know I can't attack with Panther Warrior without offering a monster on my field, but that's still a dumb play..."  
  
"Just make your move...."  
  
Bobby blinked.  
"Oooooo-kay..... I'll activate one of my set cards, which is Scapegoat!"  
  
The spell card activated, and four tiny goats, one pink, one green, one blue, and one purple, appeared on Bobby's field, all with 0 attack or defense.  
  
"Scapegoat makes four little goat monsters on my field in defense. They don't have any attack, defense, and they can't be tributed to summon monsters if you play by the tribute rules-"  
  
"Which we aren't." Ryu-Ran interrupted.  
  
"...But they CAN be tributed for effects like Panther Warrior! Panther Warrior, attack Fireyarou!"  
  
One of the goats Bobby had vanishes, and Panther Warrior leaps at Fireyarou, cutting it in half, and bringing Ryu-Ran's life points down to 3300.  
  
"All right! Cool combo! Can I use that sometime?" Joey asked Bobby.  
  
"Sure! My turn's over Ryu-Ran."  
  
Ryu-Ran drew a card and yawned.  
  
"Okay, I'll play UFO Turtle in attack mode."  
  
A large turtle with a shell that looked like a circular space-ship appeared. It's attack 1400, and it's defense 1200.  
  
"You know what it does, right?"  
  
"Yeah, when destroyed in battle, you special summon a Fire monster from your deck with 1500 attack or less in attack mode....but what the heck are you doing???" Bobby said.  
  
Meanwhile, in the control room, Seto was laughing.  
  
"What a joke! If Pegasus can't do any better, this will be over and we'll be out of here in minutes!"  
  
Back in the inferno room, Bobby was annoyed while Ryu-Ran yawned.  
  
"Uh-huh, end turn."  
  
Bobby drew, and everyone was curious.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kurt shouted out.  
  
They turned to face Kurt and Yami Yugi, who arrived in the room.  
  
"Hey Kurt!" Bobby yelled out.  
  
"You forfeiting?" Ryu-Ran asked.  
  
"WHAT!?! NO!" Bobby turned back to Ryu-Ran, angry.  
  
"Then don't leave the duel..."  
  
"What's going on?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"Ryu-Ran and Bobby are dueling, but Ryu-Ran is making bad moves...." Tea told him.  
  
"I think he's trying to throw the duel." Bakura stated.  
  
"What, why?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Apparently Pegasus' illusionary goons have personalities, and Ryu- Ran's is lazy, a glutton, and impatient. Pegasus had to bribe Ryu-Ran with dinner to make him duel, and he's trying to get the duel done as fast as possible to get food." Bakura explained.  
  
"Then I don't think Bobby will have any trouble." Tristan noted.  
  
"All right yolk breath, I summon my second Panther Warrior, and attack UFO Turtle!"  
  
One goat vanished, and one Panther Warrior chopped the Turtle in half, reducing Ryu-Ran's life points to 2700.  
  
"I'll use UFO Turtle to Special Summon Flame Manipulator from my deck in attack mode."  
  
Ryu-Ran's next monster was another humanoid one in flames, this one with 900 attack and 1000 defense.  
  
"This is too easy. My second Panther Warrior attacks Flame Manipulator!"  
  
Another goat vanishes, leaving only one left, and Bobby's other Panther Warrior attacks Flame Manipulator, destroying it, and bringing Ryu- Ran's lifepoints down to 1600.  
  
"Go Bobby! You da man!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Your turn scaly!" Bobby shouted to Ryu-Ran.  
  
Ryu-Ran then drew a card.  
"Okay, I'll play-"  
  
"HOLD IT YOU!!!"  
  
The group sweatdropped, Ryu-Ran in particular, when Pegasus came back in, angry.  
  
"What'd I do...?" Ryu-Ran asked.  
  
"Why are you intentionally losing?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"You said I'd get dinner if I duel, and I'm dueling."  
  
Pegasus had an anger vein appear on his forehead, and anger steam over his head. Bobby and the others were thinking of laughing, until....  
  
"That is IT mister! You are going to duel, and WIN, or no supper for a week! You need a diet anyway!" Pegasus shouted.  
  
Ryu-Ran stood there, jaw open, eyes blank, slight drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu."  
  
"No buts, now duel like you mean it!" Pegasus yelled as he stormed out of the room.  
  
"This isn't good..." Yami Yugi noted, "Pegasus is the creator of the card game we know today, which means he knows every strategy, every card, every possible play. Ryu-Ran's deck, as well as the others, will be powerful..."  
  
"Hey Yugi..." Kurt whispered to Yami Yugi.  
  
"Yes?" he whispered back.  
  
"I feel like someone's watching us...."  
  
"So do I...."  
  
Ryu-Ran's face then turned deep red, and his head had a volcano erupt on it.  
  
"All right! THAT'S IT!!! TUBBY, EH!?! EGG BUTT, EH!?! I'll show YOU!!! I'll play Field card Molten Destruction!"  
  
The room then gurgled and churned, and the area Bobby and Ryu-Ran were dueling became surrounded by lava as volcanos came out of the floor, and started pouring lava. In the control room, Kaiba's smirk of Ryu-Ran's bad dueling left him.  
  
"What's that mean, Big Brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"It means at the cost of 400 defense points, all Fire monsters get 500 attack points, and Ryu-Ran's deck must be stacked with them if he's using it....however....you play with fire, you get burned...."  
  
Back in the duel room, the area where the others were wasn't lava covered.  
  
"What's this? It's all fake! I can walk right on through here and we can finish the other body guards while we're waiting! Come on guys!" Joey shouted while he stepped forward.  
  
Joey was about to step into the lava, when Bakura grabbed his arm.  
  
"No you fool, do you want to commit suicide!?!" Yami Bakura shouted, slipping up his impersonation.  
  
Everyone caught his slip, but few actually recognized it giving the situation.  
  
"...look," Bakura said, back in voice of Ryou, and calmer, "Who knows what Pegasus did to the maze. Here, I'll show you."  
  
Bakura then tore a patch on his shirt off, and dropped it in the lava. No sooner did it touch then it went up in flames and smoke. Joey's face went pale, his eyes blank, and he fainted, falling backwards. Bobby sweatdropped.  
  
"Hee-hee-hee....now I'll summon Darkfire Solder #2!"  
  
Then what looked like a flaming samurai in flame robes appeared. It's stats were 1700/1100, but they altered to 2200/700 due to the field.  
  
"Now I'll crush your Panther Warrior!"  
  
The Darkfire Soldier rushed at the Panther Warrior on the left.  
  
"Bad Kitty! You need a spanking!" Ryu-Ran shouted as the Solder incinerated the Panther Warrior, reducing Bobby's life points to 3800.  
  
Bobby gritted his teeth in pain as he felt a powerful electric shock.  
  
"AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!!!"  
  
"BOBBY!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"Heh, feel the burn yet? And that's just from a measly 200 life points. Think how much it'll hurt when I smack your goatie around!"  
Bobby glared at the Ryu-Ran, angry.  
  
"I'd love to see you try!"  
  
"Okay, I'll activate my trap now. Defense Paralysis!"  
  
Bobby gasped as the card forced Bobby's last scapegoat into attack mode.  
  
"I just went, so your turn. Good luck when I fry you!" Ryu-Ran shouted, snickering.  
  
Yami Yugi was worried for Bobby. Meanwhile, Joey was waking up.  
  
'There has to be a way for Bobby to win.....I don't want to see him die....'  
  
Bobby drew a card, and grimmaced.  
  
'Dang it, with Defense Paralysis active, I'm in trouble...and I'm not getting anything that can help me yet....'  
  
"I'll set a trap card, and end my turn...."  
  
Ryu-Ran snickered as he drew a card.  
  
"Okay, I summon Flame Swordsman in Attack Mode!"  
  
Bobby then saw one of Joey's favorite monsters appear, a knight in purple and orange clothes with a flaming sword appear. It's statistics are 1800/1600, 2300/1100 due to the field.  
  
Note: In the real game, it's a Fusion Monster. In the show, it's not.  
  
"WHAT!?!?! YOU RIPPED OFF MY FAVE CARD!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"Joey shouted.  
  
Everyone next to Joey held him back for his own safety.  
  
"Darkfire Soldier, get rid of that nasty Kitty!"  
  
Bobby cried out in pain as the soldier destroyed his other Panther Warrior, reducing his life to 3600.  
  
"Now Flame Swordsman, send that goat to the great big pastures in the sky!"  
  
The Flame Swordsman leapt at the goat, which sweatdropped as the attack hit. Bobby screamed in pain from the attack, and fell over as his life-points hit 1300. Bobby was lying on the ground.  
"BOBBY!!!" Yami Yugi shouted.  
  
"Oh-oh, if he don't wake up, he get shocked and make crispy kid!" Ryu- Ran taunted, "1......2.......3........4......."  
  
Will Bobby get up in time? Is someone watching the group? Find out next time. 


	10. Trapped in Pandora's Box part 4 Doubt

1Been awhile, but I'm back again. My creative spark seems to ebb and flow like tides, only a lot slower. Anyway, back to the story.

Divide

"5...6...7...GYAAAAH!"

Manga Ryu-Ran's eyes bugged out, as he saw Bobby struggle to his feet.

"I'm...getting up...And you fell into my trap..."

The others looked at Bobby.

"Trap? Why didn't ya use it earlier?" Joey asked.

"This is why. I activate After Genocide!"

Note - In the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, set Magic/Spell cards can be treated as Trap cards for use.

Manga Ryu-Ran shrieked, as he lost his monsters.

"What's happened to my monsters? Noooooo!"

"Good work Bobby! With that, all monsters that were used in battle this turn are sent to the graveyard." Yami Yugi complimented.

"Ergh...that doesn't help me now though...I'm out of monsters too..."

Manga Ryu-Ran was throwing a fit over on his side of the field.

"Your turn ya big cheat!"

"Cheat? Who's the one whose using shock therapy to throw off who's game?" Bobby asked, as he drew a card.

'Hmmm...Flying Penguin...'

"I'll summon Flying Penguin in Attack mode."

The field then glowed, as a penguin with large, bushy eye brows appeared on the field, with an attack of 1100.

"Attack now!"

Manga Ryu-Ran then flailed and shrieked, as he was hit dead on, dropping to 500 measly life-points.

"No fair! I've got nothing. My turn."

He then drew a card, and snickered.

"Go away dumb bird! I'm summoning Burning Beast to the field!"

Bobby stepped back in shock, now seeing a large molten monster with 2000 attack and 500 defense.

"Roast that turkey!"

Bobby held his arms up as the Burning Beast opened fire on the penguin, cooking it like a goose, before it was destroyed, making Bobby's lifepoints drop to 400, and shocking him further.

"YeAAAArrrrRRRRGgggghhhh!"

Bobby fell onto hands and knees, panting.

"Owwww..."

"Mweee-heeheeee, gonna eat GOOOOD tonight!"

"Shut up you hunk of blubber!" Tristan yelled.

"I'll take care of it..." Bobby muttered, standing up, and drawing a card.

"How? You got bupkis!"

Bobby looked as his card in awe, then to the monster Manga Ryu-Ran had, before smirking.

"What's funny?" Ryu-Ran asked.

"You know the Burning Beast has a counterpart, right?"

"Huh? It does?"

"Yup, meet Freezing Beast!"

The field frosted over, as a large, frozen double of the Burning Beast rose, with 1500 attack, and 1000 defense.

"...So?"

"So this, their powers let them combine with one another to become a new beast! And since it's MY turn, you can't use that, but I can!"

The Freezing and Burning Beasts then leapt at one another. Everyone shielded their eyes as a bright light filled the room. When it all cleared, there was only one beast, with a mane of fire, a crown of ice, ice body with molten rock joints on the field. And to Ryu-Ran's horror, it was staring him down.

"HEY! NO FAIR!"

"Take him down!"

Ryu-Ran's arms flailed anime style as he was blasted by an ice blast with a fiery corona, decimating him and his life points. He shrieked, flying to pieces, as the room returned to normal. Bobby fell to his knees, and sighed in relief, the others heading to him.

"Nice work Bob-ah!" Joey cheered, patting him on the back.

"Good Job Bobby." Yami Yugi told him.

"Thanks guys...huh?"

They looked confused, as the duel disk on Bobby's arm let go and fall off.

"Looks like the booby-trapped gauntlets release us on victory." Bakura noted.

"Good. I didn't want another shock..." Bobby added.

"Then let's go before the lava comes back." Kurt noted, helping Bobby up.

Divide

Seto looked on, arms crossed, still trapped in the control room, with a scowl.

"Hmmm...so Yugi's new friends have a little luck. I wonder how the other one will fair..."

"Oh don't worry about that Seto, you'll find out soon enough." Pegasus told him, "It's Kurt's turn next. Let's see how he handles some self-doubt, shall we?"

"What does THAT mean?" Mokuba wondered.

Divide

As the others kept heading through the maze, Kurt again got to talk to Yami Yugi in relative privacy.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Do you think I will be able to win when my turn comes? Bobby nearly died, and he has been playing longer than I have..."

"Of course. I do Kurt. I believe in you."

"I see..."

Yami Bakura overheard this, however, and thought to himself.

'Hmmm...I truly wonder Yugi, if your faith is misplaced...'

The group soon arrived in the next chamber of the maze.

"Oh, nasty! A graveyard in here?" Tea yelped.

"Probably to represent Zombie monsters." Bakura spoke up.

"Wrong. It represents Fiends and malicious Duel Monsters as well as Zombies!" An all too familiar voice.

"That voice...who is that?" Joey asked.

"Sounds like..." Tristan started.

When the group looked ahead, they were in shock. Standing there ahead of them was...

"Grandpa?" Yugi yelped.

Divide

What's THIS? What's Solomon doing there? Find out next time!


End file.
